Yandere Kanojo
by Rantaid
Summary: a fanfic.


Note : This fanfic is one of the hypothetical ending where Ayase tries to separates Kirino and Kyosuke "love-love" relationship by becoming her girlfriend. And because it is hypothetical, it may or may not contain Pararel Alternate Universe, Out of Characterization, Logic Error, Contradiction and any flaws that might happened (not counting my grammar or English skill. It is due my limited linguistic skill)

**Yandere Kanojo.**

" _We are in love with each other!"_

"_That's why we've been gathering tales of forbidden love!"_

"_I LOVE MY SISTER!"_

Surprised, startled is such a belittlement for Ayase's heart. Yet… for the poor innocent little girls who tries to estrange any dirty things from her beloved friend. Yet… she was betrayed be her most trusted person, the brother of her own best friend. She become disgusted, how could a brother love his own sister, his own kin , blood and flesh? Don't they realized that they are related? They will be shunned!

And at this time of moment, she still thought about some measly trivial problem that her best friend is an anime otaku. And she made up…. Despite of all silence atmosphere, her disgust, shock…. She forgot one thing, to trust her own friend. She always know her friend, Kirino… a sweet, smart, perfect young girl. How could her pure girl friend became infatuated with that dirty things if not because someone influences? A failure! A failure of friend indeed I am, she thought. She suspected her beloved friend but missed out the main cause…

She wish to yell and cried. She trusted him. Even she admitted that she is a bit attracted…yet… a betrayal! Then. She made up her mind. Her friends silly hobby is yet just a peck of grain in the paddy field. She still could divert her beloved Kirino wrongdoing. So she made up.

"_Kirino, let's make up. Immediatly" said Ayase, "I'm sorry I said it's dirty or I cared about such small details. I just didn't know…"_

And she was delighted to she her smile. Until that disgusting freak approached him.

Uncontrollable, she let out her disgust

"_Don't come any closer, pervert! Don't speak to me! Pervert, pervert, pervert! As I expected you were the root of all evils. Don't ever touch my Kirino again. You'll soil her. You're revolting. You make me sick!"_

"_Ayase?"_

"_Don't worry Kirino, I'll protect you. Let's run!… and you sicko, die!"_

And she grabbed her beloved Kirino hand and run… run and run….

This heavy feeling and emotion of her. It disappeared. She has made up with her best friend. Even though , in her depth feeling of emotion, she know it in her heart, that it was all possible because she was betrayed. And she admitted that his confession was all nothing but lies. She know it, but she have to accept it. If not, she will never be with her beloved Kirino.

And , is it because of bewildered feeling, or perhaps mystified…. She realized that that lies , she was grateful for that, and she write her feeling to that boy.

"_To lying oniisan_

_Thanks to you, I made up with Kirino. I won't approve of her hobby, but I'll make an exception for a while. But I won't give up. I'll save her from you, devil. I __won't lose __to you. P.S. If you do something weird to Kirino I'll fucking kill you"_

Little does Ayase knows that… in the other hand , the love was Kirino's genuine feeling. After she was talking with Ayase, she doesn't know about this cute little conversation.

"_What you said the other day, was it true?"_

"_Who cares? Forget about it"_

"_Don't you understand? After that, I was thinking and… if I'm honest, I… think I love you, brother"_

"_Eeeh, are you serious?"_

_Kirino bursts out laughing._

"_How stupid! You actually believed that? Haha, how disgusting, you siscon"_

Until….. she realized herself, how fishy it is, her beloved Kirino treatment toward her own brother. At distance it would seems that it nothing than sibling bickering… but, Ayase see it how her beloved Kirino smiles when Kyousuke nii-san reacting with his own sister violent treatment. Maybe it was jealousy or envy when she decided to blacklist him from her own phone, but seeing that kind of attitude from her beloved friend…. It seems that her own suspicions was right….

And she has to admitted it, when she want to present her beloved Kirino, she has to hold up her own disgust, gathering her courage and called the most person that she hate for, the thief of her beloved Kirino, Kyosuke nii-san.

And he really did help her. An honesty. Maybe she was a tad grateful for that … and even she has problem with her other friend , she has to once again to rely on him. And she thought that maybe he was not that bad, and she missed her friendship with Kyosuke nii-san. Well.. she was at first disgusted when Kyosuke proposed to marry her. Bewildered. But she admitted that she was embarrassed. And feeling a bit of joy. Might it be that she also take a bit of liking at him? She realized though, that he was merely making fun of her, but stil…. He successfully made her blushed. Yet she tries to cover it up , by buzzing her crime alarm, to hide her embarrassment.

And until she made up her mind. Maybe it is pointless to make Kirino hates her beloved brother, or even Kirino to loves her. To get Kirino, she decided to take a drastic measure. She will flirt with her girl friend's brother. And she called.

"_Do you have something to do now?"_

"… _NOTHING AT ALL!"_

"_I have something very important to tell you, Onii-san" says Ayase on the phone, "could you come to my house now?"_

_Wait, wait, wait, Kyousuke, calm down. It's Ayase that we are talking about. It's a trap. That's for sure._

"_Oniisan… you can't?"_

"_I can, of course I can!"_

_Most likely it's a trap, but who could say "no" to a really cute girl if she invited you to her house?_

_In no time, Kyousuke arrives at Ayase's house. Her mother is working in her studio, and Ayase takes him to her room. Kyousuke is all excited._

"_Oniisan, could you please extend your hands?"_

"_Yeah, like this?"_

_Before Kyousuke realizes what's happening, a pair of shiny handcuffs are locking his hands._

"_What is this?"_

"_Handcuffs"_

"_I know that. Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because you're repulsive and I don't like you being here"_

"_The words you say and your face don't match. You have played with my maiden heart! I thought you were going to confess to me!"_

"_I spoke as I always do. And don't look at me so defiantly. I could call my mom now and say that you are a pervert who stalks me and who has broken into my room begging me to handcuff him"_

"_Fine… I give up, tell me what the matter is"_

_Ayase shows Kyousuke the picture he took with Kirino the other day. But… how can she have it, when he kept all the pictures and hid them in one of his porn books? Does she have supernatural powers?_

"_I warned you not to lay a hand on Kirino"_

_Kyousuke realizes that he's in trouble, handcuffed and helpless._

"_Please, don't kill me!"_

"_Don't be afraid, I won't do anything to you… but, that's so cruel, Onii-san!"_

And Ayase approached him. And her face became a bit reddish, her lips shiver, she closed her eyelids and steal her girlfriend's brother lips. Kyosuke who is being startled, he want to struggle but a handcuffed had bind him. And as he still could not grasp the situation his balance fell off and he felled bellow Ayase who forced her way.

"If I made you as mine, then Kirino will not be tainted. As I told you before Onii-san… I will do anything for Kirino, I will sacrificed anything even my heart and body."

Kyosuke who is being ensnared then accepted, he admitted that whenever he come close to Ayase, he acted like a grade school boys who tries to get an attention from the girl he loved. Maybe Kyosuke did not mind that Ayase forced him not because of genuine feeling of love, but rather her selfishness to make Kirino hers. When he proposed, even though he is tring to joke on her, it would be a lie to deny his feelings for her, thus he accepted her lips.

A tangy feeling. A lips from a girl that he really admired, because of her beauty, her modesty, her honest yet innocent feeling toward Kirino.

And after a long seal of their new relationship, neither dares to stare at each other. And to return the cheerful atmosphere…. Kyosuke, bashfully says to easen his and his new partner of love.

"_If you didn't intend to do anything to me, you wouldn't have handcuffed me in the first place!"_

_Ayase stared and jokingly tries to uncuff him, but she realized._

"_Why do you grin like the moment I touch your hands to unlock them? So disgusting!"_

"_It's not what you think. It's just, this situation is very embarrassing"_

"_Why embarrassing?"_

"_So for you handcuffing people isn't something weird?"_

"_MOOOOOOM, A PERVERT HAS…"_

"_Wait, wait wait! Don't tell her!"_

_Ayase laughs. "I'm not so evil, it was a joke… wait, DON'T HIDE IN MY BED!"_

_Ayase starts hitting Kyousuke with the handcuffs._

And after being tired of joking around as if they officially become couple…

"_A question? Sexual harassment again?"_

"_I've never done that!"_

"_No? You do that every time we meet! Last time you asked me to marry you!"_

"_That was a serious proposal full of love"_

"_That's… materially impossible!"_

"_So cruel, what if I kill myself?"_

_Kyousuke looks really depressed!_

"_But oniisan… it's true that the first time I met you, I liked you a little"_

"_REALLY!"_

"_That was at first. Now I hate you. But recently… it's true that you seem to be a kind person, I sometimes feel like I want to be friends with you. But I hate you"_

"Really?"

"Well…."

And Kyosuke did not wait for another answer, as he seals the deals for once…. A kiss to his beloved little sister bestfriend… which now become her beloved, her precious.

"But promise me one thing, Onii-san….. "

Ayase stopped for a moment then continued…. There is something different from her…. Her eyes are glowed in a different manner, then the usual Ayase.

"_**We'll be together whatever happens."**_

_**-END-**_

_**

* * *

**_**Author Note: **I hope you enjoyed my crazy and copy pasted contained fanfic. the italic is copied from the novel or anime because they mirrored the real source._**  
**_


End file.
